Word of The Day Inspired - Assoil
by Bunny1992
Summary: The first in a series of related/unrelated fanfics inspired by Dictionary (dot) com's mailing list of the same day. And I didn't realise until after I started this fanfic that the word sounds very wrong. I promise you it does not mean anything like you think it does.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Inspired by Beloved Dawn's Ficlets and 's mailing list, I have finally decided to write my own, after months of deliberation, fearing accusations of plagiarism. I stress the point that I won't copy any of Beloved Dawn's work, and as something different I will write drabbles/one-shots inspired by the words, but may not necessarily use the word itself.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Sailor Moon and all of its much-adored merchandise.

Rei stood at the side of the stage, glancing down at her brief notes. From where she stood, she could see the Principal introducing T*A's special guest of the week, to whom she was going to present a bouquet as a gift thanking the woman for her contributions to the high school.

"…however she has fallen ill this morning and so she will be unable to accept her gift. Instead, her son will be accepting it in her place. Everyone, please welcome Jason to the stage, and our school captain will present the gift. "

Rei rolled her eyes. Figured the school wouldn't tell her the latest developments until it was too late to change her speech. Luckily she was well-experienced in making up speeches on-the-spot. Straightening her shoulders, the Miko stepped gracefully out onto the stage, a proud, welcoming smile on her face, defying those of her classmates and teachers who believed she was a man-hater.

"On behalf of-"

Everyone watched in surprise as the young woman stopped suddenly a few metres from the young man who had gone from smiling and waving to also stopping and paling.

"Um…I swear I had no idea," he uttered, the mike he was wearing clearly conveyed every word to the inquisitive audience.

"Oh bullshit, you knew I attended this school. God, you've been alive this whole fucking time?!"

The normally calm and ladylike girl was glaring at the man who had taken a step back in alarm, hands held up.

"REI! What is wrong with you, treating our guest like this?!" The principal demanded, storming over to Rei in stunned disbelief.

Rei turned her fierce gaze on her principal, stopping the older woman in her tracks. "Stay out of it, he's mine to deal with!"

"Hey! Don't take your anger out on her! I can't help the fact that we were banned-"

"We?! You're all alive?!"

"Well yeah! Hello, you are too in case you haven't noticed!"

Rei simply kept glaring at the former shittennou while she passed the flowers to the principal. "Here, you give these to her, in person, with a get well card. God knows the poor woman has suffered enough with this idiot!"

"Wow, you actually believe my mother is a nice person?" He questioned, astonished.

Rei glowered at him. "Yeah, I do. I met your parents three years ago at a function of some kind, the poor thing was in tears because their beloved 17 year old son had run-away from home the month before, and her husband- your father – had persuaded her it would be healthy for her to leave the house and get into some sense of normality."

Jason looked indignant. "Well gee, I didn't exactly have a choice! And if you believe I am a threat, then why don't you kill me? God knows you have any number of ways of doing so."

Rei rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Psychic, remember? And there's that tiny matter of us being soul mates."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Sailor Moon.

Author's Notes: Hi! Thanks to those who have read, reviewed and added me/this story to their alerts'/favourites' lists! :D Please enjoy! :D

Jason raised his eyebrows at her. "That didn't stop you before, why would it stop you now?"

Rei folded her arms across her chest in annoyance. "First, I have more experience. Second, we have an audience, and killing you would get me thrown into jail, and rightly so, for harming an innocent. Of course that wouldn't stop Darien from coming after me for killing one of his best friends, once he would find out that you, and the others, are normal again."

Jason sighed, then narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"I'm not," he replied, taking off his microphone and throwing it to the ground.

Rei's eyes widened in shock as she quickly took her's off as well.

"Damn! They heard everything!" She cursed, shaking her head at the rookie mistake.

Jason shrugged. "We didn't say anything too sus, considering your principal is here."

"Well, now that you two have that sorted that out-"

Both whirled around at the sound of a cheerful voice coming from the middle of the school hall, halfway down the aisle splitting the school into halves.

"Mina!" The pair exclaimed, surprised to see the blonde.

"Mina, you're supposed to be at school, so why are you here?" Rei demanded, stepping forward to the edge of the stage, hands on her hips as she stared down at her friend and leader. Jason stepped forward next to her.

"I felt two souls reconnect, and sensing it was you two I rushed over here," she giggled. "I think I gave my homeroom teacher quite a fright when I ran out the classroom, telling her I'd be back at school later."

Despite her cheerful demeanour, neither Rei or Jason missed the cold, calculating, suspicious glare that was cast over the blonde.

"Mina, I swear to you that he is the man we once knew. Go back to school, and we'll meet at Darien's after school, around 5.30 when you get out of detention," Rei pleaded gently, knowing that she would have a lot of questions that couldn't be answered then and there. "The last thing we need is parents demanding why we're not in class."

"Fine. But I swear that you better tell us everything, and that Rei is not harmed, or I'll personally send you back to where She went," Mina threatened, before turning on her heel and striding towards the exit of the hall, ignoring the nuns' attempts to stop her from leaving.

Jason blinked, looking at the Priestess in bewilderment. "She left earlier than I would've expected. Normally she would've stayed and demanded answers until she was satisfied."

Rei shrugged. "We've all changed, and even she knows that this is hardly the time or place to demand answers."

She sighed, casting her eyes over the audience to their reunion.

"Great, so now they know we were going out….the rumour mills will spin."

"And spread like wildfire," Jason chimed, his eyes following her form as she jumped down from the stage, her skirt billowing in the air. He was suddenly grateful that her skirt was long, not like their scout uniforms.

"Well?" She demanded, her foot tapping on the ground, reflecting her impatience.

"Well what?" He asked, confused. What did she want from him?

"Well, are you coming with me or what?" She asked, annoyed.

"Ohh. Yeah," He grinned sheepishly at her before leaping down from the stage himself to join her.

Rei rolled her eyes at him and headed towards one of doors at the side of the school hall.

"Hey! Stop right there young lady! How dare you disrupt and disgrace our school with your dramatic antics! This was supposed to be a formal ceremony to show our respect to one of our school's most gracious donators, and you've embarrassed everyone! You're our school captain! A leader for the girls to follow and for us to be proud of!" Rei looked up at her school principal, eyebrows raised.

"Just so you know, I never *wanted* to be the school captain, and neither did my grade. The staff chose me to the leader because my father is a high-profile politician, who was hoped to donate generously to this school by you all sucking up to him. A tactic that failed because I have not contacted my father in 2 years, and I have no intention of forming a relationship with him. He is a parasitic bastard, who left my mother and I on our own when he discovered that I possessed psychic powers at the age of 2," Rei snapped at the woman, before tugging on Jason's hand. "Let's go, I never want to see these morons again."


End file.
